warnerbrosfandomcom-20200224-history
2000
2000]] ]] '']] The year '''2000 (MM)' was a common leap year that started on a Saturday. Events Theatrical releases Feature films Warner Bros. Pictures *January 14 - My Dog Skip (Alcon Entertainment/MDS Productions LLC) is premiered on limited releases. *January 28 - The Big Tease *February 18 - The Whole Nine Yards (Morgan Creek Productions/Franchise Pictures) *March 3 - My Dog Skip (Alcon Entertainment/MDS Productions LLC) *March 22 - Romeo Must Die *April 7 - Ready to Rumble *April 21 - Gossip *May 12 - Battlefield Earth *June 30 - The Perfect Storm *July 19 - The In Crowd Castle Rock Entertainment *September 15 - Bait (Warner Bros.) *September 29 - Best in Show (Warner Bros.) *October 13 - Lost Souls (New Line Cinema) *December 8 - Proof of Life (Warner Bros.) *December 22 - Miss Congeniality (Warner Bros.) Kids' WB *July 21 - Pokémon: The Movie 2000 (OLM, Inc./Nintendo/4Kids Entertainment) Hanna-Barbera New Line Cinema *January 12 - Next Friday *January 30 - Boiler Room is premiered on Sundance Film Festival. *February 18 - Boiler Room *March 17 - Final Destination *March 31 - Price of Glory *April 21 - Love & Basketball *April 28 - Frequency *December 25 - Thirteen Days Fine Line Features *January 28 - The Cup (Coffee Stain Productions/Palm Pictures) is premiered on New York City. *February 27 - The Cup (Coffee Stain Productions/Palm Pictures) is premiered on Portland International Film Festival. *March 24 - Buddy Boy *March 29 - The Filth and the Fury *July 14 - The Five Senses HBO Films *February 24 - Dancing in September (StarRise Entertainment/WeeCan Productions) is premiered on Hollywood Black Film Festival. *March 8 - Dancing in September (StarRise Entertainment/WeeCan Productions) is premiered on Santa Barbara Film Festival. *April 27 - Dancing in September (StarRise Entertainment/WeeCan Productions) is premiered on New York African Film Festival. *April 29 - Dancing in September (StarRise Entertainment/WeeCan Productions) is premiered on USA Film Festival. Shorts *December 30 - Little Go Beep Television Television series Warner Bros. Animation * February 5 - The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries is ended on Kids' WB. * March 25 - Detention is ended on Kids' WB. * March 31 - Histeria! is ended on Kids' WB. * July 28 - Baby Blues premieres on The WB. * August 31 - The Big Cartoonie Show is ended on Kids' WB. DC Comics * February 12 - Superman: The Animated Series ends as part of The New Batman/Superman Adventures on Kids' WB. * August 19 - Batman Beyond 2nd season is ended on Kids' WB. * September 16 - Batman Beyond 3rd season premieres on Kids' WB. * September 23 - Static Shock premieres on Kids' WB. Warner Bros. Television * February 4 - Ace Ventura: Pet Detective is ended on Nickelodeon. * August 15 - Bull premieres on TNT. * October 5 - Gilmore Girls Season 1, Pilot premieres on The WB. * October 12 - The Lorelais' First Day at Chilton premieres on The WB * October 19 - Kill Me Now premieres on The WB. * October 26 - The Deer Hunters premieres on The WB. * November 2 - Cinnamon's Wake premieres on The WB. * November 9 - Rory's Birthday Parties premieres on The WB. * November 16 - Kiss and Tell premieres on The WB. Telepictures *October 2 - Street Smarts is premiered on Syndication. Castle Rock Entertainment *October 24 - The Michael Richards Show is premiered on NBC. *December 19 - The Michael Richards Show is ended on NBC. Turner Broadcasting System Cartoon Network * January 2 - The Moxy Show is ended on Cartoon Network. * January 28 - Johnny Bravo 2nd season is ended on Cartoon Network. * March 30 - Courage the Cowardly Dog 1st season is ended on Cartoon Network. * April 14 - The Bob Clampett Show is premiered on Cartoon Network. * April 21 - Mike, Lu & Og 1st season is ended on Cartoon Network. * June 30 - The Powerpuff Girls 2nd season is ended on Cartoon Network. * July 28 - The Powerpuff Girls 3rd season is premiered on Cartoon Network. * October 31 - Courage the Cowardly Dog 2nd season is premiered on Cartoon Network. * November 17 - Sheep in the Big City is premiered on Cartoon Network. * December 22 - Ed, Edd n Eddy 2nd season is ended on Cartoon Network. Williams Street *December 21 **''The Brak Show'' premieres on Adult Swim. **''Sealab 2021'' premieres on Adult Swim. *December 30 **''Aqua Teen Hunger Force'' premieres on Adult Swim. **''Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law'' premieres on Adult Swim. TNT Originals *''Tennis on TNT'' is premiered on TNT. *September 17 - MonsterVision is ended on TNT. HBO * January 16 - The Sopranos 2nd season is aired on HBO. * April 9 - The Sopranos 2nd season is ended on HBO. * June 4 - Sex and the City 3rd season is aired on HBO * July 12 - Oz 4th season is aired on HBO. * July 18 - Happily Ever After: Fairy Tales for Every Child is ended on HBO. * October 15 - Sex and the City 3rd season is ended on HBO. Specials * The Big Game XXVIII: Coyote vs. Road Runner airs on Cartoon Network Television films HBO Films * March 5 - If These Walls Could Talk 2 airs on HBO. * May 20 - Cheaters airs on HBO. * August 26 - The Last of the Blonde Bombshells airs on HBO. * December 9 - Disappearing Acts airs on HBO. Home Video releases VHS & DVD releases *January 18 - South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut (Laserdisc release) *February 8 - The Astronaut's Wife (New Line Cinema) *February 15 - The Story of Us *March 7 - Eyes Wide Shut *March 21 **''Pokémon: The First Movie'' **''Free Willy'' (re-release) **''Free Willy 2: The Adventure Home'' (re-release) **''Free Willy 3: The Rescue'' (re-release) **''The Amazing Panda Adventure'' (re-release) **''Wild America'' **''Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island'' (re-release) **''Batman & Mr. Freeze: SubZero'' (re-release) **''Chill Factor'' *April 11 **''Three Kings'' **''Three to Tango'' *April 18 **''House on Haunted Hill'' **''The Bachelor'' *May 2 **''Pee-wee's Big Adventure'' (re-release) **''Richie Rich'' (re-release) **''Quest for Camelot'' (re-release) **''Dennis the Menace'' (re-release) **''Dennis the Menace Strikes Again'' (re-release) **''The Mask'' (re-release) **''The King and I'' (re-release) *May 16 - South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut *June 6 - Next Friday (New Line Cinema) *June 13 - The Green Mile (film) *June 20 - Liberty Heights *July 11 **''My Dog Skip'' **''Shiloh 2: Shiloh Season'' **''Boiler Room'' *July 18 - The Big Tease *July 25 **''Carrotblanca'' (re-release) **''Chariots of Fur'' (re-release) **''Space Jam'' (re-release) **''From Hare to Eternity'' (re-release) **''Superior Duck'' (re-release) **''Taz's Jungle Jams'' (re-release) **''Tweet and Lovely'' (re-release) **''Home Tweet Home'' (re-release) **''Space Tunes'' (re-release) **''Big Top Bunny'' (re-release) **''The Looney Looney Looney Bugs Bunny Movie'' (re-release) **''The Bugs Bunny/Road Runner Movie'' *August 1 - Romeo Must Die *August 22 **''Beetlejuice'' (re-release) **''The Gremlins'' (re-release) **''The Goonies'' (re-release) *August 29 **''Magnolia'' **''Any Given Sunday'' *September 12 - Tweety's High-Flying Adventure (Looney Tunes) *September 19 - Ready to Rumble *September 26 **''The Flintstones in Viva Rock Vegas'' (Hanna-Barbera) (Universal Home Video) **''Jack Frost'' **''Richie Rich's Christmas Wish'' (re-release) **''Final Destination'' *October 3 - Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders (Hanna-Barbera) *October 10 - Love & Basketball (New Line Cinema) *October 31 **''Gossip'' (Warner Bros.) **''Frequency'' (New Line Cinema) **''Grandma Got Run Over by a Reindeer'' *November 14 **''Pokémon: The Movie 2000'' **''Price of Glory'' **''The Perfect Storm'' *November 28 **''The In Crowd'' **''The Replacements'' Direct-to-video releases *August 22 - The Scarecrow (Warner Bros. Family Entertainment) *September 12 - Tweety's High-Flying Adventure (Looney Tunes) *October 3 - Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders (Hanna-Barbera) *October 31 - Grandma Got Run Over by a Reindeer *November 21 - Our Lips Are Sealed *December 12 - Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker (DC Comics) Video Games * Looney Tunes Racing * Taz Express * Looney Tunes Collector: Alert! * Duck Dodgers * Looney Tunes Space Race * Bugs Bunny & Taz: Time Busters Theme parks * March 11 - Superman: Krypton Coaster opens at Six Flags Fiesta Texas. * May 5 - Poison Ivy's Tangled Train opens at Six Flags New England. * May 13 - Superman: Ride of Steel opens at Six Flags America. Character Debuts People Birth Death Category:2000 Category:Years Category:Timeline Category:Years in history